


Scorpio

by Revasnaslan



Series: Anemones and Thistles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, M/M, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Keith teaches Regris the importance of checking your shoes while in the desert.





	Scorpio

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/31/17 over on Tumblr.

“Why are you shaking out your shoes?” Regris asked—because Keith had been doing just that not even three ticks earlier with one of them.

Keith shrugged. “Old habit, I guess.”

He thought that perhaps he had broken it since being in space, but now that they were on the desert planet of Khal, he had started doing it again. The planet was a certifiable death trap with many, _many_ venomous species of animals. Keith had already seen more than enough creatures that reminded him of the area surrounding his shack back on Earth.

“I’ve never seen you do that before,” Regris retorted, tilting his head to the side. “And nothing came out.”

“Well, I lived in a desert for most of my life,” Keith said. “Sometimes things hide in shoes overnight and you have to shake them out to make sure none are hiding in there. So you don’t get stung.”

“Ohhhh…” Regris said, nodding in understand. “Like those snake things you told me about.”

Keith snorted, cracking a smile. “Snakes _bite_ , they don’t sting.”

Then, he began shaking out his other shoe. This time a small creature that reminded Keith vaguely of a scorpion slid out of the shoe and fell to the ground. It lay there for a moment, wiggling on its back until it managed to flip itself over. Then, it hissed before scuttling away. Keith watched it go with a blank expression. However, Regris let out a faint, surprised hiss as he reeled back half a foot, tail lashing against the ground and kicking up dust and sand.

After the creature had hidden itself away beneath a rock, Keith turned to look at Regris. “And _that_ is why you check your shoes.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
